


Baker's Dozen

by Villainette



Category: Leverage, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Queenklu's fab not!fic <a href="http://queenklu.tumblr.com/post/115542844542/parker-and-shaw-uh-trapped-in-an-enclosed-space">here!</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/115654493021/parker-and-shaw-uh-trapped-in-an-enclosed-space">Also @ my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker's Dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/gifts).



[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
